


Have a Good Night , Mr. Anderson

by Astronaut_in_Space



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Doctor/Patient, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space
Summary: 心理医生Smith/患者Neo（确切地说，是Thomas Anderson）“昨晚睡得好吗，安德森先生？”
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人的世界1.0，心理医生Smith/患者Neo（确切地说，是Thomas Anderson），斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，所以慎入）

Have a Good Night , Mr. Anderson

晚安，安德森先生

一

“昨晚睡得好吗，安德森先生？”

明知故问。他在明知故问。这个吐字中不夹杂任何疑问语气的心理医生穿着一尘不染的白大褂，端着一个有菱形浮雕装饰的透明玻璃杯，在他毫无生气的办公桌前为饱受失眠症困扰的托马斯·安德森倒了一杯水。

“谢谢。”托马斯接过甚至还没来得及沾染上医生手掌温度的杯子，一口气喝了下去，结果因为水太急地被灌进嗓子里而不住地咳嗽。名为“史密斯”的医生就那样站在托马斯的对面，拿着关于安德森的所有问诊笔记，一声不吭。托马斯费了好大的力气止住了咳嗽，常年不晒太阳的皮肤因不畅的呼吸而敏感地惹上了一层淡红，他一边嘴里嘟囔着“对不起”一边眯着眼睛看向面部表情毫无起伏的医生。该死的，他就像个冷冰冰的机器人。

“好点了吗，安德森先生。”医生冷漠地开口，敷衍地安慰道。他从托马斯的手中拿走了水杯，对两人指尖相碰时托马斯手指的一刻回缩视而不见。

“好多了，谢谢。”托马斯迟钝地收回手。

“那么，您今天有什么想说的吗？”史密斯医生端正地坐在了他的对面，翻开了厚厚的笔记，从口袋上取下一支黑色的钢笔，首先写下了今天的日期。托马斯双手捂着脸组织语言，期间发出了不容易被察觉到的细微呻吟。史密斯医生手中的钢笔停顿了一下，但这个举动很快就被他后续冷静的书写掩盖过去了。托马斯从手指的缝隙向外撇去，偷瞄到了医生翻过的几页笔记——工整，机械，一个完美主义者的手迹。

医生接受了托马斯大脑超负荷地运作、舌尖堆着一大堆似乎可以破口而出的语词但实际上却意外沉默的状态，冰封湖面般的眼睛平静地注视着他的病人。

“我… …”托马斯抹了把脸，无数个辗转反复而难以入睡的夜晚在他白净的脸上留下了清晰的痕迹，“我梦见了，崔妮蒂。”语毕，他自己先轻哼了一声。梦见崔妮蒂，瞧瞧啊，什么大事。不需要翻阅心理医生的笔记，托马斯非常清楚地知道自己从第一次踏入这间办公室到现在究竟提起来多少次崔妮蒂、有多少次的谈话都是围绕着崔妮蒂。但是，他仍然像之前的无数次谈话那样记不清梦里到底发生了什么。黑夜对于托马斯·安德森而言，是一个充满着无限痛苦的领域：他睡不着，但是逼着他发狂的焦躁迫使他明白自己必须睡觉，发紧的眉头、跳动的太阳穴以及心脏的加速跳动都在提醒他要睡觉、睡觉、睡觉，尽管他根本无法入眠；他睡不着，洪水般的记忆裹挟着夜色在他的耳边叫嚣着，崔妮蒂的脸在每一丝穿透过窗帘入侵室内的月光里清晰可见，一种不真实的触感包围着他，直到他忽然惊醒，驱赶了又不知何时而至的睡眠。午夜给托马斯的白天留下了后遗症，他的注意力无法集中，记忆力很差，有一种现实与虚幻纠缠不清的错觉。

“这一次，她是从高处坠落的… …什么大厦，我不知道，她和碎成渣的玻璃一起跌了下去。她，看着我，下落。没了。”

“这次是高空坠落。”史密斯医生在纸上写了几笔。

“哦，我想你是应该记得比我清楚。”托马斯盯着医生的笔尖在纸张上游走，大概估算了一下已经被写满的纸页——多到让他心虚。

“还有什么想说的吗，安德森先生？”史密斯挑着眉毛看着他。

“额… …”托马斯·安德森烦躁地抓了几把本来也没被梳理整齐的黑色短发，声音颤抖，手指偷着抹掉了眼角的盐水，“我… …我不知道。”

“你每天来我这里就是为了睡觉啊，安德森先生。”医生说着，起了身，把笔记本夹着那支方才还被他握在手里的钢笔放在了桌面上，之后把托马斯进门后用过的玻璃杯重新倒上四分之一的矿泉水，递给了托马斯，顺便还摊开掌心，递给对方一颗安眠药。

“没办法，你的办公室仿佛对我有什么特殊的能力，在这儿我总是会很快入睡。”虽然从梦中惊醒仍然不是什么愉快的体验。后半句话托马斯没有说，他用水咽下了药片，把玻璃杯放回了医生手中，毫不客气地躺在了史密斯眼皮子底下。“或许，您还能帮我拉个窗帘？”托马斯深色的眼眸无辜地看着他的心理医生，还眨了眨眼皮，完美诠释了何为“宾至如归”。

医生什么也没说，他伸手拉上了落地窗前的帘子，离开的时候为托马斯关上了门。

每次的这个时候，他都去了哪？托马斯闭上眼，在朦胧的睡意中凭着最后一丝清醒的意志思考。他可能是去哪里喝了一杯咖啡，或者是一杯浸泡着冰块的威士忌，哦，说不定他身边还站着哪位助理小姐，然后… …然后他的表情也不是那样的… …死板……说不定… …

托马斯·安德森陷入了睡眠。

二

这里是一处昏暗且脏乱的地铁站。

崔妮蒂走在托马斯·安德森的前面，两个人似乎是刚完成了什么事务，有种难得一身轻松的感觉。此时此刻，托马斯没有嗅到危机的气味，或者说，他没有了危机感——他正如他所显现的那样，只是与女友在完成了某个被弱化了前因而故不得名的任务后走进了地铁站。

贴地飞舞的旧报纸，墙壁上斑驳的涂鸦，年久失修的地下轨道。

崔妮蒂，崔妮蒂，崔妮蒂… …

崔妮蒂！

  
  
一股顺着神经传导至大脑的电信号突然使托马斯·安德森战栗，心底的警觉反涌而上，什么东西正试图冲破无形的牢笼渗透到眼下的情境中，一丝不知名的情绪缠住托马斯的脊柱令他全身发冷、手心出汗。他不知道为什么。他感觉好像有什么要出现了，但是他不知道那是什么。

崔妮蒂，崔妮蒂，崔妮蒂… …

“你怎么了？”崔妮蒂的声音温柔地穿透托马斯的鼓膜，他抬起头，看见她正站在电话亭前，手里握着听筒看着他。

  
  
“我怎么了？”安德森喃喃道。我怎么了？顶灯一跳一跳地带动着周身的光亮忽明忽暗，托马斯看着崔妮蒂身后的站台通道好似无限延长，她的声音淹没在了彼处的黑暗中。我怎么了？我… …怎么了？

“嘭！”

突然，一声枪响打破了托马斯·安德森如深入泥沼一般窒息而毫无进展的思索。他开始奔跑，拼命地奔跑。

崔妮蒂，崔妮蒂，崔妮蒂… …

发生了什么？

托马斯·安德森什么也不知道，什么也来不及去深究，他的头脑里警铃大作，只顾奔跑。他奔跑在一栋几近拆迁的老楼里，他在奔跑。  


崔妮蒂，崔妮蒂，崔妮蒂… …

  
  
他已经看不见崔妮蒂的身影了，他还在奔跑。为什么要奔跑？托马斯跑不出尽头的楼道里费力地奔跑，好像是，只要这样奔跑下去，就可以阻止什么发生… …阻止？阻止什么… …  
  
气体在胸腔内流动的声音盖过了安德森的一切思考，他穿梭在楼梯台阶之间。什么？是什么？就快了，托马斯感觉答案近在眼前，马上！

  
  
他毫无预兆地推开了303房间的门。

  
  
崔妮蒂，崔妮蒂，崔妮蒂… …阻止，我要阻止… …

  
  
阻止… …阻止崔妮蒂… …

  
  
门开了。  


  
… …等等！

  
  
门里面的人开了枪  


  
托马斯即刻惊醒，从沙发软垫上弹了起来，大口大口地呼吸，满身是汗。他紧攥着史密斯抚在他脸上微凉的手，使劲儿抓着医生的手腕，仿佛这是他的救命稻草。史密斯波澜不惊的神情与托马斯瞪大的双眼形成鲜明的对比。在确认了患者已经从梦境中苏醒后，医生抽出了手——虽然可能需要多用点力气。他迈着近乎复制般的步子走到窗前，拉开了不透光的窗帘，由这个举动而带进室内的傍晚余辉虽不够耀眼，但却还是足足地令还没从黑暗中缓过神的托马斯下意识地低声咒骂了一句。  


  
“梦见什么了，安德森先生？”  


  
托马斯·安德森扯开了领带平复呼吸，现实中清醒的意识消解了梦境中的后知后觉，他的头侧向一边，追着洒在地板上的光线向前看去，捕捉到史密斯站在落地窗前挺拔的身影。医生感觉到对方无言的视线，也稍稍转过头来，对上了托马斯被阳光稀释了色彩却也越加清澈的眼睛。医生愣了一下。  


  
“我梦见了我自己，医生，”安德森扯着嘴角露出了一个苦涩的微笑，“我梦见了我自己。”  


  
“嗯？”史密斯皱了下眉头。

“我梦见，我杀了我自己。”  


  
这时，办公室里的立钟发出有节奏的声响。

  
  
下班时间到。

  
  
三  


  
史密斯感觉事情并非尽在自己掌握。

  
  
但是下班时间已到，严守时刻表的医生觉得自己没有什么理由继续工作下去了。他脱下白大褂，提醒患者自己要准备下班了，然后走到衣架前要换上西装。衣架上还挂着另外一件外套，很眼熟，史密斯知道它属于谁，他回过头去，看着那个多少有些落寞的背影——这件外套的主人的背影，叹了口气。

“安德森先生，”没人回答，“安德森先生。”重复到了第二遍的名字得到了对方的回应。托马斯·安德森茫然地看着自己的心理医生，这才回过神来想起时间已到，匆匆站起身、小跑过来拿外套。史密斯微低着头，盯着安德森先生修长的双腿越来越近，在对方贴近时抬起了头。比他稍矮了几厘米的托马斯背对着医生，后颈近在咫尺。

  
  
“安德森先生。”

“嗯，怎么了？”托马斯迅速转身，医生紧跟着后退了一步，避免了两个人鼻尖与鼻梁摩擦的尴尬。

“或许您不介意搭乘我的车回家。”史密斯的语气可不像是邀约，而是陈述一个既定的事实。托马斯的躯体不易察觉地僵了一下，但是，他逃不过心理医生的眼睛。史密斯的手搭在了托马斯的肩膀上，拍了拍。托马斯有些抗拒，但不巧的是，他也想不出什么理由拒绝。难道要说自己得去赶地铁吗？托马斯心虚地看着医生的脸，感觉两个人这实际上已经打破一般社交距离的些许空间内弥漫着对方身上散发出的一种名为“不许拒绝”的气氛，在心里对着自己翻了个白眼。

  
  
“好。”托马斯说道。

  
  
托马斯·安德森跟在史密斯医生的身后，踩着他在大理石地面上留下的每一个脚印，走到了停车场。医生用遥控钥匙唤醒了黑色的轿车，潇洒地转身，拉开驾驶座的车门，坐了进去。托马斯在车前停顿了一下，对于自己应该坐在前还是后的问题有些不知所措，思索了不到几秒钟，最后咬着牙下定决心还是坐副驾驶位吧。于是，他准备拉开车门——没拉开。托马斯的表情变得僵硬。史密斯向车窗外望去，然后按开了车门锁，动作一气呵成。托马斯磨了磨后槽牙，黑着脸开了门。

该死的，这家伙装着什么都没发生，其实就是忘了还站在车门外的自己。托马斯心想。而且装得太好。托马斯又补了一句。

  
  
根据安德森提供的地址，车辆在柏油路上平稳驶过。托马斯系着安全带，头靠在车窗上，手指搅在一起。车轮像是滚过了不可计量的时间，他的呼吸随着路程的耗费而逐渐从发动机启动时的紧张变得平常。车内满是史密斯医生身上淡淡的烟草味和熟悉的香水味，貌似还有他衬衫上残留的一点洗衣液的味道。  


  
新换的。托马斯在心里念叨。

  
  
“快到了，安德森先生。”医生的声音在沉默的密闭车内空间内响起，让托马斯从出神儿的状态里苏醒。

“嗯？”托马斯看着医生，“哦。”

“原来安德森先生生活在这种地方。”老城区的风景从挡风玻璃外穿过行驶中的车辆，医生接收着一盏一盏亮起的路灯所带来的每一片视觉信息，不紧不慢地说道。

  
  
“我只是个程序员，可住不起什么豪宅，史密斯医生。”托马斯没好气儿地怼了回去。他一想起医生那说不定比自己整个房子都大的办公室，从鼻子里发出冷哼。

  
  
“到了。”车停了。

  
  
“谢谢，”托马斯直起了身，伸手要去解安全带，但被医生抢了个先，“谢… …”  


  
“安德森先生，”史密斯的手覆在托马斯的上面，比常人稍低的体温让后者紧张，特别是在医生凑近的碧色眼珠下，“你是不是对我隐瞒了什么。”  


  
托马斯的喉结滑动了一下。

  
  
“或许，作为一个心理医生，我不应该说得太直接。不过，我希望你能明白，你可以，也需要，对我坦白。只有这样，我才能正确判断。”

  
  
“哦，好… …”托马斯大脑一片空白，匆忙打开车门。就在他大半个身子都探出了车外时，医生又死死地抓住了他的手。

  
  
“晚安，安德森先生。（Have a good night , Mr.Anderson.）”

  
  
四

  
  
“我，”托马斯·安德森平躺在沙发上，盯着医生办公室的天花板，“我是软件公司的程序员，但是很长一段时间的出勤都不太令人满意。因为我早上起不来。”

  
  
“睡不着吗？”

  
  
“不是，”托马斯很快地否认了，这令史密斯握着笔的手顿了一下，“以前不是。白天的工作太过压抑，所以我总是喜欢在晚上找点乐子。下了班，回到家，打开电脑，我就不是程序员托马斯·安德森了，而是一个黑客。虽然我只是帮别人从网络上搞点没什么太大社会危害的小东西，但是我还是很有成就感。这把我从喘不过气的工作生活中解放了出来。”自由地穿梭于网络空间，在一串串代码中偷窥最隐私的秘密，享受最奇异的精彩。

  
  
“你应该还有个什么代号？”史密斯挑了挑眉毛。

托马斯躺在午后阳光里，带着光芒的温暖柔化了他脸上的每一寸细节，下巴上刚冒出的胡茬，眼下归因于糟糕睡眠的色素沉淀，短俏的睫毛。在托马斯不出声的间歇里，史密斯静静地端详着自己的患者。有时，有时，在这样的氛围里，史密斯总觉得托马斯的黑色短发有一种奇异的吸引力，他大概地将其总结为出于柔软质感而生发的“魔力”。

  
  
魔力。史密斯是这么记录的，带着双引号。  


  
“尼欧，”托马斯的声音轻轻的，“我的名字，尼欧。”

  
  
“尼欧。”史密斯复述了一遍，低沉的声音让托马斯交叠在腹部的手紧攥了薄薄的衬衫。  


  
“但有一天，我的电脑被骇了，”托马斯咽了下口水，继续说下去，“我当时在电脑桌前趴了一会儿，打了会儿瞌睡，醒来的时候……我发现我的电脑屏幕上有一行字：醒醒，尼欧（Wake up , Neo）。同样的事情困扰了我好几天。我开始和对面的人对话。直到有一天，对方发来了一句：有人敲门，尼欧（Knock , knock , Neo）。我吓了一跳，因为真的有人在敲门，一定是她搞到了我的IP地址。我打开了门… …”

  
  
“崔妮蒂？”女性的第三人称代词令史密斯斩钉截铁地说。

  
  
“是的。那天晚上，她带着我在空旷的大街上闲逛，因为我其实受不太了Club嘈杂的声音。她… …她说她注意我好久了。她说，虽然我在网络上干的都是些‘偷鸡摸狗’的小事，但是给人的感觉却像是轻车熟路的老手。她觉得我的能力不只是如此。”托马斯停顿了一下，感觉好像还有什么可说，又补充了一句：“她说，她崇拜我，她觉得我能做的还有很多。”

  
  
“你以前可没跟我说过这些，你只说，她是你的同事。”

  
  
“不，其实，不是同事，只是，勉强可以说是同行。她是另一家公司的主管。”托马斯不太敢去看史密斯的眼睛。他骗了，或者，对医生有所隐瞒。不知为何，他有些害怕医生会生气，虽然史密斯从来都是一个表情。

  
  
“然后… …”

  
  
“然后在我们的交往纪念日上，我们都喝醉了，却还是开了车。是我开的车。出车祸了。”托马斯没等史密斯吐字完毕就劈里啪啦说了一长串，这部分内容和史密斯记录过的没有出入。

  
  
“不，我只是想问你，昨晚睡得好吗，安德森先生。”医生平静地说道。

  
  
“很… …很好，”托马斯磕磕巴巴地说，脸上有些烫，耳廓有些红——他实在不想实话实说，他实在不想说“嗨，我梦见我和你，史密斯先生，坐在一辆车里，你开车，我在副驾驶上，就像你当晚送我回家一样，然后我们来到了出事的那个十字路口，但是无事发生”，世界上绝没有比这更尴尬的事情，“我，我是被阳光照醒的，虽然还是迟到了。”

  
  
“看来你今天不会在我的办公室里睡觉了。”

  
  
“是啊。”托马斯笑了笑。

  
  
医生没有说话。托马斯·安德森等待着医生问他“还有什么想说的”，却没有等到，他带着一点惊讶地歪过头。史密斯医生浅色的发丝在被窗格分解的阳光下熠熠生辉，深邃的眼眸注视着他，如微凉的湖水浸润全身。托马斯抿了抿嘴唇。

“我梦见了我自己，站在路灯下。”他在那个本应与失控的汽车相撞的路灯下，沉默，沉默地看着史密斯医生的轿车从他眼前驶过。

  


“你，我是说，他没有干什么事情吗？”

  
  
“没有。”他只是看着我，沉默。

  
  
沉默，医生不再说话。

  
  
托马斯懒洋洋地沐浴在阳光里，感受着从领口处蔓延全身的温暖。医生的办公室总是格外地让他安心，他在这里，感觉到安全。

  
  
“史密斯医生，”他缓缓开口，“我怕，可能哪一天，我就支付不起你的咨询费了。”

  
  
五

那天下午究竟是如何收尾的，托马斯·安德森已经记不清了。总之，这个毫无人情味的史密斯医生在面对经济窘迫的患者时没有任何同情，反倒还略带讽刺地调笑道“我就是很贵”——闻言，托马斯向他竖了个中指。其实托马斯不是没担心过史密斯医生是否会愤怒，但他的手指就是直直地立在那里。这可能是因为托马斯知道喜怒不形于色的史密斯医生绝不会做出任何代表着他被激怒的举动，而源于对这个原因的了然于心，托马斯沾沾自喜，忽略了由于他的不擅长而实际上所表达出的呆板。

医生没有生气，他还是载托马斯回了家，甚至还套出他的门牌号。

  
  
不过，这一天发生过的事情一直徘徊在托马斯的眼前。他总是在想，史密斯医生在生气的时候会怎么做？

  
  
托马斯·安德森想起他与崔妮蒂一起看过的一场电影。电影里面，一个特工把倒霉的男主角按在审讯室冰冷的桌面上，往他的肚脐里塞了一条机械虫子。这个场面倒是没有什么血腥镜头，男主角也只是突然惊醒，分不清何为真实——反正，应该不是那么疼吧。怀着这样的想法，托马斯躺在公寓的单人床上，带着耳机，一只手盖在自己平坦的小腹上，闭着眼睛。只有几缕惨白的路灯光闯入的房间，在托马斯的想象中反转成为那个顶灯刺眼的审讯室，史密斯医生穿着黑色的西装，带着墨镜和通讯器，因为自己亮出的中指而把他压在桌面上，带着薄茧的手向上爬，指尖在他的肚脐处打转。

  
  
本来紧张到死闭着双眼的托马斯害怕地眯着眼，从缝隙中偷看史密斯，但是，他发现自己已经不是身处电影中的那个审讯室，而是躺在熟悉的办公室、熟悉的沙发上。医生的手隔着衬衫温柔地抚摸着托马斯的肚子，随即解开衬衫的纽扣，滑过那条因为车祸而在托马斯身上永久留存的伤疤。  


  
“医… …医生，史密斯医生？”托马斯任由医生的手掌抚过自己的全身，呼吸拍打在敏感的脖颈，触电般的感觉让他在医生的怀里颤抖不停，他的双手扒着医生结实的后背，整个人像树袋熊一样挂在医生的身上，咬着嘴唇阻挡羞耻的喘息声。

  
  
史密斯的手捧着托马斯的脸，吻上他的嘴唇。

  
  
“等等！”托马斯·安德森吓得从床上坐了起来。  


  
什么… …？这都是什么？

  
  
这个梦是托马斯·安德森万万不敢告诉医生的，他无法直视医生锐利的目光，当被问起时，他只是笨拙地掩饰自己的尴尬。他觉得史密斯绝对看出来了，他绝对会看出来自己在撒谎，然后在笔记上写下点什么。就像老师会轻而易举地看出做坏事的学生躲闪的目光，心理医生绝对会看出羞愧的患者在想些乱七八糟的东西，但只要他看不出自己的身影会出现在患者桃色的梦境里就好，托马斯自我安慰道。

  
  
但撇开这个令人脸红心跳的梦境不谈，托马斯·安德森还梦见了其他的。

  
  
同时在场的另一个自己成为了梦境的常客。

  
  
冷眼的托马斯·安德森沉默地观看着梦中的一次次悲剧，沉默，沉默地看着托马斯一次次地将崔妮蒂置于死地。

  
  
托马斯不知道史密斯医生是如何在纸面上区分两个他的，换句话说，托马斯一直想看看医生的笔记，但都被医生拒绝了。

  
  
“等你康复的那一天，我会考虑把笔记给你看一眼。”医生曾经如是说道，手里翻阅着笔记，一不小心，封面后面夹着的纸张差点飞出，他从容不迫地把那张不听话的灰色纸塞了回去，轻描淡写地说了声“抱歉”。

  
  
托马斯·安德森一直在等那一天。

  
  
但他没想过或许自己根本等不到那一天。又或者，他其实应该牢记的：他的出勤记录太糟糕了，早晚有一天会被解雇。是的，他被解雇了。

  
  
托马斯一头栽进床垫，不知道过了多久，才鼓起勇气拨通了医生的电话。

  
  
“晚上好，安德森先生。”

  
  
熟悉的声音顺着电波在托马斯的耳边响起，他疲惫地说：“我丢了工作，医生，我付不起你的咨询费了。”

  
  
医生没有多说什么，只是平淡地告诉托马斯他的病还没有康复、他还需要治疗、他要清楚自己的病情。托马斯握着手机，有气无力地附和着。

  
  
“晚安，安德森先生。（Have a good night , Mr.Anderson.）”史密斯医生最后说道。

  
  
六

什么事情不一样了。

  
  
托马斯·安德森感觉自己的梦变得不太一样了。

  
  
有一次，他梦到自己在开车，崔妮蒂坐在副驾驶，他们行驶在那条马路上。但事情却在车辆靠近那盏路灯时变得不一样了。就在一瞬间，托马斯感觉视线一片模糊，他只知道自己还在车里，可是却不知道崔妮蒂在哪里，也不知道自己在哪里。随着路灯的逼近，他越发感觉自己只是一团看不见、摸不着的空气，触不到方向盘，触不到崔妮蒂的手。他听到崔妮蒂在自己身边说着什么，可惜，听不清，只有仿佛为“尼欧”的轻唤，带着鼻息的低语。

  
  
托马斯发现自己其实是站在车外，看着汽车在路灯前转向，与自己渐行渐远。

  
  
他看见，驾驶位上有另一个人。

和自己长得一模一样的人。

  
  
有一次，他梦到自己站在楼顶，直升飞机在他头顶哀鸣然后直冲着砸向对面的大厦。他手里是一根绳子，绳子的另一头是垂在半空中的崔妮蒂。托马斯的脚抓不住地，被重力拉拽到大楼平台的边际——这个梦不过是反复出现的名为“崔妮蒂的悲剧”中的一员，他知道，接下来，崔妮蒂会因为自己紧握着的绳索的脱手而坠落。就在一瞬间，托马斯感觉天旋地转，楼顶的风穿透他的身体，随之而来的是什么也从他的身体中间穿了过去，在千钧一发之际拉住了崔妮蒂。

  
  
他看见，那个人的背影，在名唤“尼欧”的低语中。  


  
是自己。

  
所有的梦都不一样了。

  
  
崔妮蒂不会在托马斯·安德森的梦境里死去，她会活下去，虽然拯救她的人似乎不是托马斯·安德森，但又确确实实是他。

  
  
尼欧，尼欧，尼欧… …  


  
低语不曾停歇。

  
  
渐渐地，托马斯在自己的梦里，变成了旁观者，沉默地旁观崔妮蒂活着离开他的视线，活着，活生生地。

  
  
异样的恐惧迫使托马斯从睡梦中惊醒，紧张地咬着手指，感觉周遭的一切都是如此陌生。  


  
有时，支撑不住地托马斯·安德森会在半夜惊醒后拨打史密斯医生的电话，然后被吵醒的史密斯医生会在接通后的第一刻带着烦躁的口气询问他是谁，在托马斯自报家门后又用平静的语调说一句“晚上好，安德森先生”。  


  
“我不好，”托马斯没有注意自己的极力压制地哭腔实际上在史密斯医生的听筒里已经暴露无遗，“我不好，史密斯医生。”  


  
“我在这里，安德森先生，”史密斯耐心地回复着托马斯，“我就在这里。”  


  
“我… …”托马斯无法平复自己的呼吸，“我害怕。”  


  
“我在，安德森先生。”史密斯重复着。两个人进入漫长的无言。不知过了多久，托马斯没头没尾地来了一句：“医生，其实每次坐你的车我都会害怕，不是因为你，是因为我… …我，我坐在那里… …”话没说完，托马斯戛然而止。  


  
“没事，安德森先生，”史密斯说着，拿过摊在床头柜上的笔记，翻开一页把安德森说的话记了下来，“如果你实在害怕的话，我可以一直保持通话，直到你能够安心睡去为止。”史密斯的声音和以前没什么两样，仍旧带着无机质的触感，像个冷冰冰的机器人，可也正是这样的声音，伴随着他不急不慢的呼吸，让托马斯·安德森颤抖的手逐渐放松，让托马斯沉重的眼皮再次合上。

每当这个时候，托马斯只会在梦中步入接近黄昏的下午时光，有时是漫步在河边的城市绿地，有时只是在老城区楼下的某个小公园。他坐在长椅上，享受着难得的平静。不远处，一个步伐稳健的男人正在走向自己，托马斯对此完全不意外，他伸直了腿、靠在椅背上，静待男人在长椅的另一端坐下。

与此同时，等候托马斯入睡的史密斯医生在他已经听不到的耳边，轻轻说一句：“晚安，安德森先生。（Have a good night , Mr. Anderson.）”

事情会变得更好吗？

  
  
没人知道。

  
  
夜色中没有答案。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 普通人的世界1.0，心理医生Smith/患者Neo（确切地说，是Thomas Anderson），斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，所以慎入）

七

不会。

托马斯这样肯定地回答：不会。

不会。

不会。

不会。

不会！

他睡不着，不知道自己什么时候睡着的，也不知道自己是不是真的醒着。崔妮蒂的声音一直萦绕在托马斯的耳边，如此真实，近在咫尺，轻唤着“尼欧，尼欧，尼欧… …”。

托马斯没再给史密斯医生打过电话，特别是在半夜的时候。他不敢。托马斯·安德森不止一次地提醒自己，史密斯不是自己的心理医生了，因为他付不起咨询费，更别提在医生睡觉的时候打扰人家是个多么难为情的行为。没人会受得了。

没人会受得了。

安眠药已经不起作用了，不，托马斯也不知道到底起不起作用，他每天都被束缚在半梦半醒的桎梏中，有的时候甚至感觉崔妮蒂就在房间里，她在房间的每一个角落，不断地重复着“尼欧，尼欧，尼欧… …”。

托马斯像一个溺水的人一样，挣扎只会使他越陷越深。

他每天晚上服下的安眠药已经比之处方上的数目成倍地增多了，他盲目地从小塑料瓶中倒出一堆药片往嘴里塞。

他在崩溃的边缘。

他看见崔妮蒂从高处坠落，万千个玻璃碎片随着她一起坠落，坠落到不见底的深渊。

下落。

下落。

下落。

他看见自己接住了她。

是吗？

是吗？

是吗… …

“不是。”

托马斯·安德森看见自己站在自己面前，立在黑暗之中。

“不是。”他说。

“不是啊… …”托马斯喃喃道。

“不是你，”他走到托马斯·安德森的面前，“不是你。你永远不会拯救她。”

“我永远不会拯救她。”

“你只会把她推入死亡。”

“我只会把她推入死亡。”

“这是你活该的。”

托马斯·安德森愣了一下。

“这是你活该的。”他重复着。

“这是你活该的。”

崔妮蒂的一颦一笑在托马斯眼前快速略过，生活的气息刺激着托马斯的神经，托马斯跪在地上。

“这是你活该的。”

崔妮蒂的脸，崔妮蒂的身体，崔妮蒂的血，崔妮蒂的血糊住了托马斯的视线，他跪在地上哀嚎。

“这是你活该的。”

往昔的记忆撕扯着托马斯的神经，让他几乎失去理智，他不见光的视线内隐约出现了一个会在下午时分准时迎接他的办公室，一个既不会因为他的玩笑而忍俊不禁也不会因为他的无礼而暴跳如雷的男人，一种好像由烟草、香水和洗衣液味道组成的氛围… …

好像能包容一切的场景。

可托马斯看不见，他看不见了。

“这是你活该的。”

“这是你活该的。”

“这是你活该的。”

**“这是我活该的。”**

八

史密斯坐在空荡荡的办公室，手指有一下没一下地敲打着光滑的桌面。

这个时候，本来是托马斯·安德森的访问时间，但他已经将近一个月没有来过了。本来，在这一个月的前半段，他还会在凌晨打电话来，但是后来，他连一个电话也没有了。

史密斯医生盯着托马斯曾经在下午的这个时间里躺过的沙发。他知道托马斯不在，昨天不在，今天不在，明天也不会在。

医生希望他会在。

他希望托马斯会在，就像之前的无数个下午那样。

托马斯就躺在那里，顶着两个还不算吓人的黑眼圈，胸口伴着平静的呼吸起伏。史密斯知道托马斯精神敏感，有光或者有声音都不能使他顺畅的入眠，所以他总会要求医生把窗帘拉上。但其实史密斯也不是多么慷慨大方的人，他总是有一点私心——他会把窗帘留一丝缝隙，好让和煦的阳光溜进室内。而托马斯睡觉时最大的优点则莫过于全身心的投入，只要他睡着了，就不会轻易地被外界的动静搅醒，有时候连闹钟都不可以。史密斯知道他惨不忍睹的出勤表，也因为这雷打不动的睡眠而毫不同情自己的患者。所以，他也是在托马斯熟睡的时候又返回办公室拉开窗帘的。他伪装得太好，好似他从来不曾在办公室里多待过一秒。

但他喜欢睡觉时的托马斯，在阳光下睡觉的托马斯，安静的托马斯。他的眉毛，他的睫毛，他的嘴唇，在阳光下愈显精致。他的轮廓，被阳光镶上一层金边。史密斯喜欢这样的托马斯。

为什么呢？

史密斯也很好奇。

按照史密斯自己预设的，他其实应该最讨厌托马斯·安德森先生这样的人。

托马斯在第一次走进史密斯医生的办公室时就因为紧张而打碎了入口处的一支花瓶，这一下子就碰到了史密斯心里的红线，他甚至觉得可能人类身上所有的缺点都因为安德森先生打碎的这么一支花瓶而集中体现了。唯唯诺诺，胆小怕事，谎话连篇。但他错了，他错了，因为他发现托马斯·安德森从来不是他所认为的之所是，托马斯·安德森不是其他的任何人，托马斯·安德森能代表的只有托马斯·安德森而已。

当托马斯坐在那里的时候，即便他的痛苦可以被无限夸张的修辞来演绎也不为过，但他从来都只是寥寥几句话，甚至时常都只是把到嘴边的话咽下去，混着被留在黑夜中的泪水把一切都咽到肚子里。史密斯静静地看着他，什么也不说，他看的出来托马斯·安德森在硬撑，但是托马斯不求救，他也从来不会开口。

“有什么想说的吗，安德森先生？”他从来都只是这么不痛不痒地来一句，而托马斯有时是抓着头发，有时是两只手捂着脸，史密斯等着他的眼睛里哪怕出现一丁点儿的哀求，可他从来没等到。托马斯·安德森会逼着自己蹦出一两个词、一两句断断续续的话，而身为心理医生的史密斯知道，倾诉这件事对于患者来说是多么不容易——有些人强烈地不想说，有些人强烈地想要说出，却根本说不出。史密斯看着在痛苦中挣扎的托马斯，却只希望他能入睡，因为在那时，陷在沙发里的托马斯才不会被他从视觉上看来太过狼狈。

托马斯·安德森。

史密斯反复咀嚼着他的名字，仿佛那双浸润在阳光中的、带着雾气的棕色眼睛就在这里，就在这里看着他，等待着他再去拉一次窗帘。

真是疯了。

史密斯长叹一口气，单手抵着额头。

余光中，他瞥见了托马斯·安德森的问诊笔记。

医生翻开满满记录的都是托马斯的笔记本，仔细地阅读。

安德森，尼欧——这是出现在手迹中两个名字，其中，后者出现得很迟，但是，一旦它出现了，就以不可阻挡的趋势与“安德森”一词平分了所有的行句。史密斯察觉到了问题的所在：在大多数情况下、特别是治疗的后期，当尼欧——“这个名字只是为了区分梦中的两个安德森”，医生在这里标注了一下，随后又好像是为了特别强调自己的判断而追加了一句：“这不是人格分裂，是出于‘自卑’而产生分裂的两个形象。单纯的自我形象撕裂。”——出现的时候，安德森只是一个被动的旁观者，他并不实际参与“崔妮蒂的悲剧”，但尼欧却代替了曾经在只有崔妮蒂和安德森存在的场合中安德森的位置而成为了主动的参与者，并且由于参与者与旁观者身份的调换，崔妮蒂在梦中的命运发生了反转。她会活下来。

当安德森为“始作俑者”之时，崔妮蒂毫不意外地死去；当尼欧降临时，崔妮蒂得到救赎，就如同这个男人是全知全能的救世主。

安德森和尼欧作为牵制关系中的两个意向，在这里把托马斯·安德森的自卑体现得淋漓精致，而他的自卑、他在梦中所做的一切都是为了那刻在他心底的两个字，赎罪。

身为普通程序员的安德森先生的无能导致了崔尼蒂的死亡。

这是他想要避免的。

史密斯明白。他明白。他漫不经心地翻着笔记，这个笔记上的一切他都烂熟于心，甚至他在睡前都会翻阅，他翻着，翻着… …霎那间，他注意到了一行字。这行字被任意地安放在了这一页上，与其他笔记分隔开，但史密斯认得出它，他知道这应该是他在陪着托马斯·安德森入睡的那个晚上记录的。

他默念着这句话：“害怕… …坐车… …因为我，坐在，那里。“坐在哪里？史密斯皱了皱眉。他回忆起每一个有安德森先生作陪的下班时间，他坐在自己的右侧，头靠在车窗上，手指搅在一起… …他坐在… …

等等，副驾驶！

九

副驾驶！该死的！

史密斯恍然大悟，随即开始咒骂自己的失职。他抽出夹在笔记本封面下的那张报纸，看见了那个新闻标题：“纪念日竟因酒驾变成噩梦。”他在看到这个题目时就以为自己已经搞懂了一切，他傲慢地以为托马斯·安德森无非是层出不穷的酒驾司机中的一个，只不过属于下场比较惨的那一个而已，该死的！他发了疯一样在字里行间搜寻托马斯·安德森的印记，好的，他找到了：“车内一人存活，一人当场死亡… …得以幸存的是… …是坐在副驾驶上的托马斯·安德森，一名软件公司的程序员。”

史密斯一身冷汗。

开车的不是托马斯·安德森，不是安德森先生… …哈，安德森先生，你把所有的错误都揽到了自己身上，自己扛，即使你要支撑不住了也死活不肯说出真相吗。为什么？因为你爱她？即便生活中早已没了她的踪迹，你也爱她？是这样吗？那，那么，那些下午都是什么，都是无足轻重的吗？你爱她，你自始至终、所做的一切都是因为你爱她，为了她而承担一切吗？你… …哦，你当然爱她、爱过她，但是，当时间风化了现实、未来碾过了历史、她终于还是从你的生活中退场并且在相隔万里的时空之外消逝，你也仍然是心甘情愿的醉死在过去的幻影中吗？

心甘情愿。

史密斯无法接受这个答案，无法接受... ...

无法接受一个没有自己存在的答案。

医生发现自己失态了，他歇斯底里。

托马斯·安德森… …安德森… …不，他不能相信，他不能骗过自己，或者说，他不能负担一个那样的结局。他无法忘记托马斯·安德森在每一次心虚时攥紧的衬衫，他无法忘记托马斯·安德森红着脸逃避的、哪怕只是蜻蜓点水般的触碰，他无法忘记托马斯·安德森调皮的一句“或许，您还能帮我拉个窗帘”。

如果你心里只有她，那这些又算什么呢？

史密斯懊恼地把自己撑在桌子边。他紧攥着拳头，不肯松懈。他揪着笔记本的纸张，把它们搓成一团。

直到，他看到了最后一页。

“所有生命的目标都是死亡。”

这是史密斯在大学时期最喜欢的一句话。他从不去纠结这句话是真是假，他只是觉得它很有意思。但是，纵使给史密斯无穷无尽的机会，他也断然不会想到这句话会在今天给予他如此猛烈的冲击。

自我受虐般的殉道者。

他要牺牲自己。

托马斯·安德森要牺牲自己。

答案。

史密斯冲出了办公室。

与此同时，托马斯感觉在坠落，好像是从外太空、甚至是更高更远的地方坠落，他不知道。另一个自己就永远地站立在自己的上方，如果他将永远地坠落下去。

我要死了。托马斯·安德森想。我活该。

他在坠落。

坠落。

他已经穿透了大气层，掠过了帝国大厦的塔尖，再过不久，他就会摔在冰冷的地面上，粉身碎骨。

这会是怎样的感觉？

他在梦中闭上了眼。

就快了，就快了，就快了… …

预计的痛苦却没有来到，托马斯有些疑惑。他没有砸在沥青路上，而是跌入一个温暖的怀抱，好似里面可以包容一切，包容所有的错误。他被包裹在一片柔软之中，他可以在这里面又踢又踹、可以在这里面大吼大叫，他可以在这里发泄所有的愤懑和不满、所有的悲伤与不甘，因为，在这里，所有的错误都可以被原谅。

所有的，错误，都可以被原谅。

一切归零，重新来过。

可这里是哪？

烟草，香水，和不知道从哪个月份开始变换的洗衣液味道。

托马斯·安德森用尽自己全身的力气去睁开双眼，他看到的，是跪在自己公寓里的史密斯医生，是紧紧地抱着自己的史密斯医生。

“医生… …”托马斯的声音被卡在喉咙里，只能勉强发出模糊的音节。

“我在，安德森先生。”史密斯一只手托住安德森的后背，一只手像他曾经无数次唤醒被困在梦境中的安德森先生一样地抚上他的脸颊。“我在。”他重复着。

托马斯朦胧地听到救护车的鸣笛声近在咫尺，听到救护人员的脚步声踏破了整栋楼的地板，他被抬上了担架，被抬上了救护车。

“史密斯医生，”恍惚间，托马斯蹦出了一句话，“我一直想知道，每天下午，我在你办公室里睡觉的时候，你都在哪？”

史密斯少见地露出微笑，蹲在托马斯的身边，把嘴唇贴在他的耳边，轻声说：

“我一直都在你身边。”

尾声

“这不公平，”托马斯·安德森在得到了他梦寐以求的问诊笔记后发出如此感慨，“你把我看得一清二楚，可我根本就不了解你！”

“有吗，安德森先生？”史密斯挑了挑眉毛。

“除了你是个混球这一点。”托马斯学着史密斯医生的模样挑眉毛。

“何出此言？我可是对你负责到底了啊，安德森先生。”

“安德森先生，安德森先生，安德森先生… …”托马斯嘟囔着。

“你说说，我怎么就是个混蛋了？找我做咨询的人是你，一个电话打来就把我弃之不顾的人也是你，大半夜突然兴起非要我哄着睡觉的人也是你。请问，究竟谁是混蛋？”史密斯一口气说了一个大长句，该举动的少见程度令托马斯不可置信地睁大了眼睛。

“说说？”史密斯逼问着。

托马斯·安德森觉得自己的脸烫得厉害，只能示弱地转移话题：“不然，你就证明一下你是个负责任的人。”

“哦？我该怎么证明呢，亲爱的安德森先生？”

“我… …我现在没有工作，在我找到工作之前，你能… …”

“当然可以，”史密斯没等托马斯说完，“今天出院，你想晚饭吃什么？”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “所有生命的目标都是死亡”这句话是弗洛伊德引用过的，大概也是我突发奇想的原因。“死本能”这个事我没必要去谈论，正如史密斯也不会去纠结这句话的对错，所以本文也没啥高深的见解，只是一个... ...突发奇想，一时兴起。《黑客帝国》三部曲一直是我很喜欢的科幻影视作品。我也不喜欢去高谈（谈不出，嘿）电影的什么深奥内涵，也知道我这种水平的作品也就是自己看看、爽爽而已。（所以，手下留情啊各位！）嗯，我只想说，Neo和Smith这对是真的... ...草，是真的%&￥￥%@。
> 
> 没办法，“冷CP专业户”这个头衔我估计是摆脱不了了。


	3. Have a Good Night , Dr.Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外,内容可接正文第五章，也可以被当作是尾声之后的事。

这气氛也… …太尴尬了！

托马斯·安德森的后背死死地抵在电梯的轿厢壁，无处安放的双手在被暧昧熏烫的钢材上拼命寻找一丝冰凉，鼻子被热气堵塞得无法呼吸，而这一切的始作俑者——史密斯医生，正笔直地站在他的面前，用他永远平稳的呼吸、规律的心跳把两个人之间的距离逼到不能再进。

“距离，”托马斯从嗓子眼里挤出几乎弱不可闻的声音，“请保持一下距离，好吗？”

“请求被驳回，安德森先生。”史密斯饶有兴味地盯着托马斯，尽管他的脸仍旧冷若冰霜。

该死的，这个混蛋！托马斯在心里骂了一句，但要让他直接表现出来，立刻，马上，就在这个仿佛被蒸出氤氲烟气的封闭空间里、就在这个暖得把他的腰都融化的空间里，他就一下子泄了气，连当初竖中指的勇气都没了。托马斯的视线越过医生的肩膀去看楼层显示，逃避与那双蓝色眼眸的对视。但是史密斯医生显然不想轻易地放过他。他探着脖子，微微凑近，毫不客气地把鼻息扑打在托马斯放大的脸上。

“电梯要到了！”托马斯磨着后槽牙地抗议道。可惜的是，他话音刚落，清脆的铃声即刻响起，史密斯医生闻声后朝他投去一个冷淡的社交微笑，然后若无其事地利用电梯门打开前的间歇一个跨步远离了被粘在壁墙上的托马斯，又在门开后潇洒地离去。

混蛋，混蛋！托马斯骂骂咧咧地撑着金属板把自己的站姿扶正，但他还没站稳，门外的一位夫人和一个亚裔男人就走了进来。他们把托马斯吓了一跳，令他羞愧得不知所措。

“哦？”黑色皮肤的夫人有着和善的笑容，十分慈祥，“我想这位小伙子是要下电梯？”

  
托马斯愣了一下，迟钝地看着电梯门即将关上而把突然短路的大脑连上了线。

托马斯·安德森感觉他这辈子没有再比这一刻更加了解人体运作程序了。前半秒，他的大脑叫嚣着“快、快、快”，而他的身体却因为还处在号令传遍全身的前期准备阶段而原地不动；后半秒，他的大脑哀嚎着“完了、完了、完了”，而他的身体却终于迈出了第一步——尽管合上的电梯门已经把他隔离了。

尴尬。

见状，靠在电梯按钮一侧的亚裔男人不急不慢地按下了开门键，圆形的黑色墨镜遮挡了他的眼神。托马斯像一个关节年久失修的机器人一样转过头，向他和夫人投去一个礼貌且难堪的微笑。男人没有什么反应，只是那位夫人笑着对他点了下头。

托马斯走出了电梯。

史密斯医生早已在楼道里消失得无影无踪。

托马斯深深地吸了一口气，勉强平复了心情，然后大步流星地向医生的办公室走去。

“你！”托马斯恶狠狠地推开办公室的门，皱着眉头质问道，“你！”

“我，我什么我？”医生轻描淡写地回复着。他身上的外套已经被挂在了衣架上，笔挺的白衬衫一尘不染。

托马斯走上前，面有愠色，咬牙切齿地说：“你要干什么？”闻言，史密斯医生只是向后退了一步，也不打算回答托马斯的问题。医生的举动令托马斯的眉头皱得更深了。

“你什么意思？”

“‘请保持一下距离’，你的原话。”医生挑着眉说。

如果现在不是在现实生活中而是在哪个游戏的世界里，托马斯头顶上的怒气值显然是要满格了，他用比平时说话高了好几度但是在医生耳朵里不过是比正常人的正常音量稍高一点的声音“喊”道：“‘请求被驳回’，你的原话啊，史密斯医生！”

医生笑了笑。

他看着托马斯站在离自己大概两步远的位置，黑色的短发估计又是早上出门的时候随意地被抓了两把，几缕不听话的碎发散在额前，板着一张脸。在医生眼里，面部的每一寸线条都是如此柔和的安德森先生显然不适合这种表达愤怒的表情，对他来说，托马斯严肃的脸在洒入室内的阳光下只是愈显优雅，像意大利的古典油画。

还有点… …呆？

医生“扑哧”地笑出声来。

“你… …”托马斯一头雾水，“你又想干嘛？”

史密斯医生跨过他们之间的空气围墙，理直气壮地打破所谓的社交距离，缓缓地说：“你是不是对我隐瞒了什么。”

托马斯百思不得其解，他先是微低着下巴努力回忆，而后又抬起头说：“没有啊，我都说了… …我白天是个程序员，晚上是个黑客。你都知道我叫‘尼欧’了。就连我和崔妮蒂… …你！”

伴随着一声惊呼，托马斯只觉天旋地转，认清现状时才发现是被史密斯一下子按在桌子上，腰撞在了桌沿处，有点疼。

史密斯医生把安德森困在身下，一只手顺势滑下，掐住了他的腰，另一只手抓着他的左肩。托马斯感觉自己大脑一片空白，特别是发现医生的上半身正在逐渐压下、脸正在逐渐靠近，他也说不出自己是害怕还是害羞，只能用手臂阻挡医生的逼近。可是没什么用。两个人以这样的姿势僵持在桌子上，彼此的呼吸近在耳畔。托马斯咬着牙把医生的胸膛向外推，右手扒拉着医生放在自己腰上的手，两条腿也在跟对方直直地钉在地上的双腿纠缠不清。

“麻烦，让开一下好吗？”托马斯在医生怀里侧了个身，脸转向别处。

“请求再次被驳回，安德森先生。”史密斯的语气还是不带起伏，特别是那一句简单的“安德森先生”，仍然是每一个音节都清晰可闻，且抑扬顿挫。他平时就这么叫，可是——托马斯咽了下口水——可是现在却显得如此… …色情。

色情。托马斯心想。

色情。

“安德森先生，”史密斯用鼻尖蹭了蹭托马斯的耳廓，“你知不知道，你现在的脸红得就像个番茄。比之前在电梯里都红。”

“你想干什么？”托马斯艰难地吐字。他的心跳在加速，呼吸紊乱，与医生卡着节拍跃动的心脏形成鲜明的对比。是的，托马斯清晰地感受着医生的心跳，在咫尺之间。

“作为一名合格的心理医生，你每一次撒谎我都知道。”

完蛋。

“告诉我，安德森先生，你梦见什么了？”

完蛋。

“我不知道是你说的是哪一个！”托马斯挣扎着。

“你知道的，安德森先生。”

完蛋。

“我真的不知道，你起开！”托马斯还在挣扎，尽管希望渺茫。

“真的，要我，说出来吗？”史密斯把托马斯的身子掰了回来，迫使他正视自己的要求，换言之，正视他跑不掉的事实。

完蛋，真的完蛋了。

托马斯发出挫败的呻吟，认命般地在桌子上躺平：“我梦见… …”

“告诉我，我该怎么做。”史密斯医生抬起托马斯的腰，把他除了腿以外的身体安放在桌子上。

“我梦见你把我压在桌子上… …”托马斯神情扭捏，话说不出口。医生轻轻地拨开托马斯放在他左手上的手掌，抚上他紧实的小腹，把衬衫从裤子里揪了出来。托马斯感觉自己要窒息了，大脑供氧不足。这还不算完，医生的手滑入他的衣服里，手指在他的肚脐处打转。

“还有？”史密斯医生问道。

托马斯抬起左臂挡住自己的脸，狼狈如一条砧板上的鱼：“我梦见你解开了我的扣子，从下往上… …”

医生抽出了手，速度之快让突然灌进衣服里的风把托马斯冻了一个激灵。他单手扯开了托马斯的领带，双手敏捷地解开托马斯的衬衫，精准地好似一场外科手术。托马斯白净的身躯就这样暴露在了空气中，没在耀眼的阳光里，虽然僵硬得像一块铁板。

疤痕清晰可见。

史密斯抚摸过竖在托马斯腹部中线的一条伤疤，来来回回，最终将手指插入了托马斯的裤腰。

“有这部分吗？”史密斯问道。

“有。”托马斯嘟囔着。

“那你确定吗？”

托马斯透过手臂与脸间的缝隙向史密斯投去了疑惑的目光。

“不确定的话，就算了。”史密斯欲将手指离开托马斯的腰带。

托马斯迅速用上臂的力量支起身，注视着史密斯。

史密斯在等待答案。

沉默。

该怎么回答？

答应，还是拒绝？

托马斯的脑子已经是一团浆糊了，根本无法去斟酌这样具体的问题。他貌似是在出神儿又好像是还在集中精力地看着史密斯的脸，故作深沉。但是，他无法漠视医生的眼睛。那双眼睛，像平静的湖面，倒映着天空的颜色，波光粼粼。已经被挑拨得情深意动的托马斯认为自己不畅的呼吸就是源于这一湾水，他绝对是溺在其中、无法自拔了。他已经溺在水里了，溺在这微凉的水里，溺在这清澈见底的蓝色里。

“我确定。”

史密斯医生感觉自己大脑里有一根弦就这么断了。

他猛地吻上托马斯的脸颊，吻过他的脖颈，啃咬着他的胸膛，解开他的腰带，粗暴地扯去他的裤子，分开他修长的双腿，又把头埋在了他的腿间。瞬时间，托马斯感觉自己被医生的口腔包裹着，带着湿滑的触感，一寸寸电流袭遍全身，胯部开始不住地往前顶。羞愧的托马斯把自己躺回到了桌面上，胳膊又挡在自己脸上，轻启的牙关间传出细碎的呻吟。

一分一秒似乎没了概念，时间在这熟悉的空间内被模糊，世界在这里静止。

托马斯要融化了。

什么东西进入了他的体内。

是史密斯医生的手指。

一根、两根、三根… …

史密斯医生打开了抽屉，从里面拿了什么东西出来。

什么东西？

腰带的金属扣被打开，史密斯恶意地挺身，把两个人的下身贴得紧紧的，器官的触感如此真实，两个人最私密的部分坦诚相见。

什么东西？

直到塑料包装撕裂的声音传来，托马斯才后知后觉地想起那应该是什么了。

“衣冠禽兽。”

“什么？”史密斯愣了一下。

“你竟然在办公室里准备着安全套… …”托马斯带着重重的鼻音喃喃道。

医生没说话，默默地戴上安全套，挺入了托马斯的身体。

这是一种从未有过的感觉。一瞬间，托马斯因为医生的进入而被陌生的痛感激起一阵惊呼，但是声音没能脱口而出，反倒被卡在了嗓子眼里，被医生一下、一下的冲击消解成了急促的轻喘。

一下、一下，越来越快。

“专门为你准备的，不要想太多哦，安德森先生。”史密斯医生的声音响起。托马斯知道他指的是什么，本来就烫得几乎可以用来煎鸡蛋的脸颊变得更红了。医生从托马斯的耳朵颜色判断了一下他脸红的程度，然后偷笑了下，但他没有想到的是，托马斯的右手试探地伸向自己，挠了挠他的手背。

“你把衬衫脱了… …凭什么就我光溜溜地躺在这儿。”托马斯的胳膊滑至头顶，羞怒地看着医生，凭着仅存的理智支撑着自己说出抗议。

医生停顿了一下，然后解开了领带，脱下了衬衫。

“毛茸茸的。”托马斯呆呆地看着医生的胸膛。

“安德森先生，你还知道自己在说什么吗？”医生的声音低沉而沙哑，随即又开始用情爱的欢愉攻陷托马斯的思绪，剥夺他清醒的意志。

托马斯逐渐眼神迷离。

疯了。

要疯了。

史密斯快速地顶跨，力道越来越大。托马斯被快感侵袭得失去意识，灵魂仿佛要飞出九霄云外，而身体却还在承受着这下流却也令人欲罢不能的生理感觉。头晕目眩，他单手抓住医生的手腕，把自己当作一只系在史密斯手上的气球为不至于真的被哪怕是一阵微弱的清风吹上万里高空。眼前的环境融合成了分别不出色彩的光，如梦如真。但医生的存在是实在的。除了刺入体内的一部分他，性感的喘息、手掌施在腰部的力量，还有仍然规矩的发型、熠熠生辉的金色发丝、毛茸茸的胸口，它们交融成一股深入托马斯鼻腔的味道，在荷尔蒙的基调下暗藏着烟草、香水和由搭在椅背上的衬衫所散发出的洗衣液味道。

托马斯醉死在了这种气味中。

医生看着托马斯意乱情迷的模样，阳光下的托马斯·安德森，阳光下、沉迷于情欲的托马斯·安德森，而这个家伙还在胡乱地抓着他那柔软的短发——有“魔力”的短发，吸引着别人去触摸、揉弄的短发——他无意识地脖子仰起，深情的动态仿佛出自柯雷乔之笔。

疯了。

托马斯被笼罩在午后的阳光中，一层薄汗在光线下闪着微光，他皱着眉、闭着眼睛，毫不吝啬地展示出自己雕塑般完美的侧脸。他已经瘫在桌面上了，只能任由医生的顶弄而随带出止不住的颤抖，手指和黑发纠缠在一起，双唇间尽是撩人的轻唤。

维纳斯。

乔尔乔内的维纳斯。

史密斯眼中的托马斯·安德森先生竟然呈现出了这样的印象。

疯了，真的疯了。

这种亵渎的快感。

仿佛已经持续了一个世纪之久的罪恶快感。

史密斯低吼着将自己释放在了托马斯的体内，伸手去套弄着托马斯的器官。伴随着无法压抑的呻吟声，托马斯也射在了医生的手里。用纸巾将手指间的液体擦拭掉，医生从安德森的身体里退出，把用过的安全套打了个节，随手扔在了垃圾桶里，提上了被堆在膝盖处的西装裤。

托马斯还躺在那里。

“起来了，安德森先生。”史密斯医生把手覆在托马斯的小腹上，而后者还没从一顿折腾中缓过劲儿来。医生摇了摇托马斯的肚子，还是没反应。

“或许你是想让我抱你起… …”

“吻我。”长久的无言后，托马斯微睁着眼睛，打断了医生未完的话语，低语道。

“什么？”史密斯的手留恋地抚摸着托马斯的肚皮。

“吻我，医生。”

躺在办公桌上的托马斯和躺在沙发上的托马斯别无二致，在午后的暖阳中，颀长的轮廓被镶上了金边，短俏的睫毛被模糊了细节，棕色的眼眸像琥珀一样焕发着纯净的光芒。

“吻我，医生。”

他就这样平淡地说道，如同他说的只是一句“或许，您还能帮我拉个窗帘”。

“吻我。”

彻底疯了。

史密斯双手捧着托马斯的脸，吻了他。

“你为什么会梦到我。”史密斯咬着托马斯的嘴唇问道。

“因为，”托马斯说，“因为我那天向你竖了个中指。其实，我害怕你会生气，但是又觉得你不会生气。我在想，如果你生气了，是会把我赶出去，还是把我按在桌子上揍一顿。可是你都没有，你冷冰冰地坐在那里，好像无视了我的举动。你总是这样冷漠，所以当我在深夜里想起你的时候，我希望你会有些不一样。”而你刚才真的很不一样。托马斯吞下了最后的半句话，毕竟他已经说了太多了，他从来不会一口气说这么多话。自然，他也更不会去形容刚才情动的史密斯，不会去形容那个和自己一样沉浸在欲望之海的男人——一个真实如平常人的史密斯医生。

史密斯把自己的脸埋进他梦寐以求的短发中，嘴唇贴着托马斯的耳朵根：“虽然现在这么说有些不合时宜，但我想对那个在黑夜中想起我的安德森先生说——晚安，安德森先生（Have a good night , Mr. Anderson.）。”

“那就，晚安，史密斯医生（Have a good night , Dr. Smith）。”托马斯·安德森笑着说。

END


End file.
